At least you're next to me
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Cuando se separa de él no le miente y le dice que todo estará bien, no le promete que le ayudará a vengarse de ellos, ni nada; simplemente se limita a tomar su mano y esperar a que el sueño vuelva. —Viñeta Luke/Thalia.


**Título:** at least you're next to me

**Fandom**: Percy Jackson & The Olympians

**Claim: **Luke/Thalia

**Disclaimer: **no. son. míos. tbh.

**Summary:** Cuando se separa de él no le miente y le dice que todo estará bien, no le promete que le ayudará a vengarse de ellos, ni nada; simplemente se limita a tomar su mano y esperar a que el sueño vuelva. —Viñeta Luke/Thalia.

**Nota**: últimamente tengo muchos thalia/luke feels, fin. gracias a leeh por betearlo.

* * *

:-:  
«and come inside for a little home made tea,  
if you fall asleep then, at least you're next to me.»  
:-:

Duele, arde, _quema_ y puede sentir cómo sus ojos comienzan a aguarse y un grito comienza a formarse en su garganta, pero no va a llorar o gritar ni nada, claro que no, porque de por sí Annabeth ya la ve con una expresión preocupada y ella sí está llorando, Thalia no puede permitirse expresarlo abiertamente. Intenta sonreír pero es más una mueca así que desiste.

«¿Puedes caminar?» pregunta Luke, pero niega la cabeza y corrige «¿Puedes moverte?»

Pero Thalia aún lo ve con una ceja enarcada porque sí, está bien, ella entiende qué quiere decir pero si su pierna no doliera _tanto_ ya estaría riéndose (porque eso no es algo que se vea todos los días, Luke casi nunca se desespera o preocupa o molesta hasta el punto de no poder poner en palabras lo que piensa). Thalia quiere decirle que no, no puede, que cada mínimo movimiento es como si le estuvieran poniendo un hierro caliente sobre su piel y encajando agujas y echando alcohol o limón o algo así sobre la herida, que debería agradecer que no esté llorando, que ya le gustaría verlo a él con una herida así (porque es grande y hay sangre y, honestamente, se ve bastante asqueroso) y aún de pie; pero no lo hace, sino que se limita a fruncir el ceño y hacerle señas para que la ayude a pararse (porque están en medio de la nada y ella está sentada en el suelo y hay tierra sobre ella).

Annabeth inmediatamente está a su lado, cogiéndola del brazo para que apoye su peso sobre ella; Thalia intenta decirle que no se preocupe, que está bien, en serio, tranquilizarla un poco, pero no puede porque Luke la agarra de la cintura y hace que se pare y no puede evitar intentar apoyarse en su pierna herida y todo _duele_.

Luke murmura una letanía de «Lo siento» y por un momento no sabe qué hacer. Thalia niega y le dice que avance, que si al menos sabe a dónde se van a mover, que no puede ir por la vida saltando en una pierna y desangrándose por la otra.

Annabeth le mira con curiosidad, porque ella también es lo que se ha estado preguntando desde que se dio cuenta que Thalia estaba mal.

«A casa» dice, y ninguna de las dos sabe qué pensar.

**x**

Cuando llegan ahí, aún no saben qué hacer.

Luke está tenso y se comporta extraño, pero no pueden pensar mucho en ello porque necesitan limpiar la herida _ya _y rezar tal vez por que no se haya infectado demasiado. Aún duele y Thalia está cansada, sólo quiere dormir y que todo se termine ya.

Luke las pasa directamente a su habitación, indicando dónde estén posiblemente las cosas necesarias. Cuando escucha que alguien le llama por su nombre él sólo pude cerrar los ojos y exhalar profundamente, yendo hacia el cuarto de donde parece provenir. Annabeth sólo puede mirarla, con la pregunta escrita en su rostro, pero Thalia sólo se encoge de hombros porque realmente no sabe nada.

(Cuando ven a su madre, todo tiene un poco más de sentido.)

**x**

«Luke, habla conmigo» lo dice calmada, lo cierto es que no lo está, pero Annabeth duerme a su lado y la pobre ha tenido que soportar demasiado así que Thalia lo que menos quiere es perturbar su ya de por sí intranquilo y frágil sueño.

Luke evita su mirada y hace como que no la escuchó, la conversación con su padre aún resuena en su cabeza y no puede pensar en otra cosa, no puede concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea lo que dijo, lo que no dijo. Que él sepa qué pasará con él pero se niegue a decirle, a Luke no le agrada, no podría molestarse más y lo cierto es que que lo hiere un poco; es como si él, todos los dioses, estuvieran empeñados en hacer que él les odie un poco más conforme de los días pasan.

«Luke, dime» su voz es más suave y ha perdido ese borde de furia y suena un tanto preocupada.

Luke realmente nunca ha sabido decirle que no a Thalia. Así que le cuenta todo, la rabia acentuándose con cada palabra que sale de su boca, conforme le revive su conversación y todo a lo que no ha podido dejar de darle vueltas en su mente desde que ocurrió.

Luke esperaba cualquier cosa, que se enojara también, que estuviera decepcionada de él, de su padre, cualquier cosa menos la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos, menos la mano que se posa sobre su mejilla en un gesto que es demasiado delicado, demasiado impropio de Thalia. Cuando se separa de él no le miente y le dice que todo estará bien, no le promete que le ayudará a vengarse de ellos, ni nada; simplemente se limita a tomar su mano y esperar a que el sueño vuelva.


End file.
